


"Shut up and put your arms around me"

by tanyatarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwachan is a good boyfriend, oikawa def has a fear of horror movies, scared oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatarma/pseuds/tanyatarma
Summary: Headcannon!! <3Please feel free to request any!!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	"Shut up and put your arms around me"

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon!! Request any please <3
> 
> Person B squiggling into Person A arms.
> 
> Person A: What are you doing?
> 
> Person B: Hiding.
> 
> Person A: Did you mean... hugging?
> 
> Person B:No.
> 
> Person A: ?
> 
> Person: B: Did I stutter?
> 
> Person B: This is my safe place.
> 
> Person B: Now shut up and put your arms around me.

Oikawa was a pretty strong guy. 

He was strong when Shiratorizawa overpowered his team, he was strong when he fell on his hurt knee, and he was strong when he realized that natural talent sometimes beats hard work.

But right now, the setter for the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club was freaking out. 

His friend Sugawara had suggested that watching a horror movie would take off the nerves of an upcoming exam that Tooru was nervous about and he happily obliged. 

The thing he didn’t know was that he was scared of the scary people in horror movies. 

Right now all he could think about was the fact that a demon might appear out of the closet at any second. 

The brown-haired boy stopped for a second and laughed to himself, what was he thinking? Those movies were just movies no way they were-

Suddenly a loud thump came from his closet. 

Oikawa screamed and ran toward the living room of his house where his boyfriend was watching a new anime series. 

“Oikawa what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi said, concern immediately crossing his face. 

Oikawa didn’t say anything and immediately squiggled into his boyfriend’s arms. 

Iwaizumi didn’t push him away but questioned the action since a few seconds ago the love of his life was screaming like a madman. 

“What are you doing Shittykawa?” he said and Oikawa huffed his eyes slowly sliding toward the room where the demon was probably finding a way to kill him in his sleep. 

“Hiding,” Oikawa replied quietly snuggling closer into Iwaizumi’s protection. 

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow, “Do you mean… hugging?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, “Did I stutter?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, “No-”

“This is my safe place,” Oikawa said bluntly. 

“Safe place from-”

“Shut up and put your arms around me,”

Safe to say the two fell asleep on the couch and Iwaizumi still wondered what Oikawa was hiding from and why he wouldn’t go into his own bedroom and only slept when he was around.

Not that he was complaining.


End file.
